Devil's Angel and Gods Devil
by DeathDragon130
Summary: Soul Mate AU) When a person is born, a tattoo appears on their body. Some have 1 soul mate while others have 2; Steve Rodgers was born with two. One of them connected to his best friend while he begins to wonder who the third one links to. Turns it out it's someone who is completely opposite of them.
1. Our Tattoos and a Dragon

Deep inside the Tower that was once called" Stark Tower" now named "Avenger's Tower" two men were inside a gym sparing with each other. One of the men stood about 6 foot, he had short brownish blonde hair and his bright blue eyes were focused on his sparing partner. His partner stood about 5'9 with short dark brown hair that stopped a little after his ears, his dark brown eyes were also focused on the other. Both men were shirtless and were wearing simple black sweat pants, their bodies were glistening with sweat. However, their sparing match was interrupted by the sound of a familiar sliding door and a voice.  
"Okay now that's not fair! Why does Capiscle and Queen Elsa get cool tattoos!?" A loud familiar male voice whined out.  
Both men turned to face the intruder, which was none other than Tony Stark, he was wearing his normal expensive suit with his dark hair was brushed and his beard and mustache neatly trimmed. His dark brown eyes were lite up with mischievousness as he began to look at the their backs. The blue eyed man sighed and said," Tony, these are our soul mates tattoos..."  
"Woah! Hold on! You're telling me that you are soul mates with Frosty over there?" Tony stated as he pointed to the dark haired man.  
"Yes, is that a problem Robo Cop?" The dark haired man growled out as he glared at Tony.  
"Oh you did not just go there, Father Russia..." Tony replied as he narrowed his eyes,  
"Knock it off, Bucky, Tony. Yes Tony I am one of Bucky's Soul Mates as I am one of his." The blonde spoke tiredly.  
"Steve..." Bucky started to say looking at Steve wearily.  
"Wait! So you're telling me that you both have another Soul Mate!?" Tony exclaimed before quickly going both of the Super Soldiers and looked upon their backs.  
Upon Steve's back on the back of his right shoulder was a black panther with a metal left arm with a red star on it, it appeared of it was walking out his shoulder. Upon his left shoulder was what appeared to be a demonic looking hound covered with flames and was blowing out fire, Tony then turned his sight to Bucky's back. On his left shoulder was a bald eagle with it's wings representing the American flag, which caused him to scoff and mutter "Go Figure" it was then that he noticed the same Soul Tattoo in the center of his back as well.

"Gotta say these tattoo's so tell the truth about you both..." Tony stated as he walked back around.  
Steve simply raised an eyebrow in questions while Bucky simply crossed his arms over his chest as they waited for him to explain, which caused Tony to throw his arms up dramatically and began his explanation," For real Captain Spangles Soul Tattoo is our nations bird and colored wings similar to our flag, he is after all America's Icon. And Father Russia here is dark and brooding along with being an assassin which is similar to a black panther. As for your hell dog, I believe they are alive after all your tattoo hasn't faded and they aren't nearby since they aren't bothering you."

Steve and Bucky looked at each other already knowing that their final Soul Mate was alive and due to the fact wasn't warming up any. However, before any more could be said a familiar red haired woman entered the gym. Her short red hair was quickly flying behind her as she entered, her blue eyes were serious and she was wearing her uniform. As Tony opened his mouth to make a comment, she quickly said," We have a problem..."  
And with that all of them quickly followed her out of the gym quickly heading into the meeting.

(Meanwhile, in Marseilles, Texas)

Two men entered a bar; One of the men was tall standing 6'4, he had short shaggy brown hair, with brown eyes while the man next him stood shorter than him, but taller than most. He had short dark brown hair with hazel-green eyes that were scanning the small bar they had entered. When the taller male spotted, a familiar woman who was currently talking to customers at the bar, he tapped his brother and pointed to the woman. The shorter one turned to look at where the other man was pointing. It was then he noticed that the woman was talking to men, soon they were both heading toward the bar. The woman finished handing out the men's drinks when she noticed the two men who entered sit at the bar. She used her right hand to move some of her black hair out of her face before walking over to them with a watery smile etched onto her face.

"Well. Sam and Dean Winchester. What brings you to the monsters lair?" She asked hesitantly while looking down at the counter as she began to clean the counter trying not to look at them.

Sam and Dean looked at each other with a guilty look, before they turned back to her," We need your help... sis..." Dean said quietly.

The young woman simply continued to clean while she waited for the boys to continue. Sam bite his lips when she didn't look at them before gently taking her hand into his, gently rubbing his thumb over the ancient mark of the devil that was seared into her skin. It was then that Dean copied his bother's movement and grabs her other hand and rubs his thumb over the ancient symbol for God.

"We are sorry we acted like dicks, Ariza..." Sam said, as Azira began to tear up a little bit as she finally looks up at her brothers.

"Yeah... We are sorry... And we need your help..." Dean said which caused Sam to turn to him and pull his infamous Bitch face at Dean before hitting him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What we do need her help too!?" Dean asked as he held his shoulder.

Sam rolled his eyes as Ariza giggled as she returned the grip back to them and smiled at them," What do yall need?"

"Right on!" Dean exclaimed happily while Sam simply shook his head.

"We need your dragon expertise... unfortunately a stupid ass demon was trying to resurrect some old hag from the dead -" Dean was cut off by Sam who continued.

"But turned out to be a ancient dragon... and it's now trying to terrorize New York..." Sam said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Trying, Sam? Have you watched the news? Its causing a huge ass panic... if we don't do something the whole world will be aware of things that go bump in the night..." Dean stated.

"I get that, but you haven't heard the rest of it... They are bringing in the Avengers..." Sam stated as Dean hit his head on the counter.

"Why!? Why the spandex squad!" Dean groaned out as Ariza giggled once again, causing Dean to look up and say," I am glad you find this funny."

Ariza and Sam looked at each other and grinned at each other just a a deep rugged voice entered the conversation," Dean, have you reconciled with your sister?"

Dean turned to his right to see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring blankly at him causing Dean to fall off his chair. Dean hit his head on the ground and began to cradle it as he groaned out angrily," Dammit Cas! What did I tell you about appearing like that!?"

"To call like a normal person. I remember Dean, but now is not the time. We need to get to New York. The dragon has begun to cause havoc Dean..." Castiel stated as he narrowed his eyes at Dean.

"Dammit Cas! We know!" Dean growled out as he got up from the ground and looked at Sam and Ariza both of them were holding back their laughs.

"Have you tried to sing to the Dragon?" Ariza asked with a small smile.

All three men looked at her as if she grew another two heads, Ariza simply smiled and said," Come I will show you how to tame a dragon."

After closing the bar up Ariza led them back to where she lived intent on showing them the surprise of their life.

(Hope you liked this fanfic! I apologize if characters were OOC.)


	2. What the?

Upon their arrival, Ariza quickly parked her truck into the long driveway of her house. She quickly exited the truck, heading inside to change out of her bartender uniform. Thankfully, Castiel had informed them that the dragon had disappeared. As soon as she entered the large two story home; Sam, Dean, and Castiel decided to stay outside the house. The three of the got out of the Impala to begin to plan for the dragon. However, as they were talking Dean turned to his right and noticed three large black dogs standing by they side of the house. Just as Dean turned back to speak to Castiel, he quickly did another take when noticed that the dogs had glowing red eyes. The horns upon their foreheads were shown as they began to bark at the three of them. This caused both Castiel and Sam to face where the sound was coming from.

"Cas... What the hell are those?" Dean asked as the demonic looking dogs began to allow flames to be seen around their paws.

"They appear to be Hellhounds Dean..." Castiel stated in his normal monotone voice.

"Umm... Cas... That's not normal... We can't see Hellhounds... Especially that blue thing on its head..." Sam stated as he pointed to the small dragon that landed onto its head and was looking at them curiously. The small dragon was similar to the ones described in western mythology, however, instead of the normal bat like wings it had, feather-like wings. Upon its head were short spikes that go along it's back, its tail was feathered slightly at the end.

Before any more could be said Ariza exited the house wearing, simply black jeans, and a red T-shirt with black cowboy boots. She also pointed to the stuff that was in the back of the dark red RAM 1500 and said,

"Since we have to sing the Dragon to sleep we'll need those instruments and I will need your boy's help."

"Sure we'll help, but before that what the hell are those?" Dean asked he pointed to the Hellhound and the baby dragon.

"Oh, that's Set and Frost," Ariza stated simply as if it was common knowledge.

"Dean you can interrogate your sister about the Hellhound and baby dragon later. We need to get to New York before the dragon causes any more havoc." Castiel stated sagely as he could.

"Fine," Dean grumbled as he and Sam walked over to the truck and began to look at the instruments.

However, before they could continue to inspect them Castiel and Ariza grabbed them and the instrument's and teleported to a nearby broadcasting station that was now vacant because of the dragon.

"Cas! Really!?" Dean growled out as he hunched over to get the slightly sick feeling out of his system.

"Are we in a broadcasting building?" Sam asked as he looked around the large studio.

Ariza grinned as she spoke," Yep. Now then let's get set up boys."

"Umm... I am not familiar with the usage of these... Instruments..." Castiel stated was he watched Ariza set everything up.

"No need, these instruments will he guide you guys and no Dean they aren't cursed. Plus for these songs, I think Dean, Sam and I will be singing and Cas you can play the drums-" Ariza was saying, but was cut off by Sam who shyly asked,

"Can I play the drums? I am not that good at singing..." Sam started looking down.

Ariza laughed and said," How about this we rotate after each song..."

"Wait... We are going to be on-" Dean started to say before Ariza cut him off as she finishes his sentence,

"Yep, we are going to be on all the giant tv's in New York. This way the dragon can see us."

They boys looked at her helpless, but got ready for their torture or as Dean said,

"Get ready for our few minutes of fame..."

(In the Center of New York)

"Shit!" Sam Wilson cussed as he dodged the oncoming flame from the large black western dragon. It let out a large roar before using its tail to knock the two Men that were also in the air down to the ground.

"Anybody got any ideas!? We are getting our asses handed to us by a giant ass lizard!" Sam called over the communication line.

"Vision and I are trying to keep it still, but it seems to be immune to our attacks." Wanda Maximoff stated as she tried to use her powers to try and keep its mouth shut, while Vision continued to blast at it.

"Not to mention our bullets definitely don't work on it!" Steve stated as he and Bucky were ducking behind some debris.

"Brother Banner and I can only do so much!" Thor boomed over the comms as he used lightning to push the dragon back. While the Hulk grappled with the beast to try and prevent it from breathing more flames out.

The dragon tossed the Hulk into Thor causing them to land next to Natasha and Clint who was trying to figure out how to get his arrows underneath its skin. Just as the dragon went to breathe more fire it stopped when suddenly all the large TVs went completely black. Soon the sound of guitars and drums began to play, followed by 4 people appearing on the screens. Three of them held guitars while the fourth was on the drums.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked her fellow Avenger's hoping that they would have an answer, but they didn't have an answer as the screen then began to focus on the guitarist in the middle.

 _ **(Skillet - Back from the Dead (Sung by Dean) )**_

 _ **B-B-B-B-Back- Back- Back**_  
 _ **B-B-B- B-Back- Back- Back**_

 _ **Cold and black inside**_  
 _ **this coffin**_  
 _ **Cause you all try to**_  
 _ **keep me down**_  
 _ **How it feels to be**_  
 _ **forgotten**_  
 _ **But you'll never forget**_  
 _ **me now**_  
 _ **Enemies clawing at my**_  
 _ **eyes**_  
 _ **I scratch and bleed**_  
 _ **just to stay alive**_  
 _ **yeah**_  
 _ **The zombies come out**_  
 _ **at night**_  
 _ **They'll never catch me**_  
 _ **They'll never catch me**_

 _ **B-B-B-B-Back- Back- Back**_  
 _ **B-B-B- B-Back- Back- Back**_

It was then that Avengers all noticed that the dragon seemed to be entranced by the music. The camera's switched from each person however the darkness seemed to obscure facial features. Whenever it switched to the female guitarist though Steve and Bucky could feel their soulmate tattoo began to warm up, which caused them to glance at each other. When it warmed up, it meant that their soulmate was close.

 _ **Light it up, light it up**_  
 _ **Now I'm burning**_  
 _ **Feel the rush,**_  
 _ **Feel the rush,**_  
 _ **of adrenaline**_  
 _ **We are young,**_  
 _ **we are strong,**_  
 _ **we will rise**_  
 _ **Cause I'm back, back,**_  
 _ **Back from the dead tonight**_  
 _ **To the floor, to the floor,**_  
 _ **Hit the red line**_  
 _ **Flying High,**_  
 _ **Flying High,**_  
 _ **At the speed of light**_

 _ **Full of love,**_  
 _ **full of light,**_  
 _ **full of fight,**_

 _ **Cause I'm back, back,**_  
 _ **Back from the dead tonight**_

 _ **B-B-B-B-Back- Back- Back**_  
 _ **B-B-B- B-Back- Back- Back**_

 _ **Break the skin,**_  
 _ **spread like poison**_  
 _ **Dying slowly when**_  
 _ **we all attack**_  
 _ **How it feels to**_  
 _ **be the broken**_  
 _ **You took a piece**_  
 _ **Now I'm biting back**_

The dragon instantly began to lay down causing the avengers to quickly run and duck out of the way before its large body could damage them. Once Steve and Bucky were safely out of the way they return their attention to the big screens where the woman was once again shown, they both began to take in as much of her features as they could, so they could try and find her later.

 _ **Enemies clawing at my**_  
 _ **eyes**_  
 _ **I scratch and bleed**_  
 _ **just to stay alive**_  
 _ **yeah**_  
 _ **The zombies come out**_  
 _ **at night**_  
 _ **They'll never catch me**_  
 _ **They'll never catch me**_

 _ **B-B-B-B-Back- Back- Back**_  
 _ **B-B-B- B-Back- Back- Back**_

 _ **Light it up, light it up**_  
 _ **Now I'm burning**_  
 _ **Feel the rush,**_  
 _ **Feel the rush,**_  
 _ **of adrenaline**_  
 _ **We are young,**_  
 _ **we are strong,**_  
 _ **we will rise**_  
 _ **Cause I'm back, back,**_  
 _ **Back from the dead tonight**_  
 _ **To the floor, to the floor,**_  
 _ **Hit the red line**_  
 _ **Flying High,**_  
 _ **Flying High,**_  
 _ **At the speed of light**_

 _ **Full of love,**_  
 _ **full of light,**_  
 _ **full of fight,**_

 _ **Cause I'm back, back,**_  
 _ **Back from the dead tonight**_  
 _ **Back, back, back, from the dead tonight**_

 _ **Deep down,**_  
 _ **for the count**_

 _ **Don't you dare**_  
 _ **cut me out**_  
 _ **Never break,**_  
 _ **never bow**_  
 _ **Never beg,**_  
 _ **not a doubt**_  
 _ **The zombies come out**_  
 _ **at night**_  
 _ **They'll never catch me**_  
 _ **They'll never catch me**_

 _ **B-B-B-B-Back- Back- Back**_  
 _ **B-B-B- B-Back- Back- Back**_

 _ **Light it up, light it up**_  
 _ **Now I'm burning**_  
 _ **Feel the rush,**_  
 _ **Feel the rush,**_  
 _ **of adrenaline**_  
 _ **We are young,**_  
 _ **we are strong,**_  
 _ **we will rise**_  
 _ **Cause I'm back, back,**_  
 _ **Back from the dead tonight**_  
 _ **To the floor, to the floor,**_  
 _ **Hit the red line**_  
 _ **Flying High,**_  
 _ **Flying High,**_  
 _ **At the speed of light**_

 _ **Full of love,**_  
 _ **full of light,**_  
 _ **full of fight,**_

 _ **Cause I'm back, back,**_  
 _ **Back from the dead tonight**_  
 _ **Back, back, back from the dead tonight**_

 _ **(B-B-B-B-Back- Back- Back )**_  
 _ **Dead Tonight**_  
 _ **(B-B-B-B-Back- Back- Back )**_  
 _ **Back from the dead tonight**_

As the song ended the screen went black causing the dragon to let out a rumble and made the Avengers a bit nervous as it turned its head to face them it's red slitted eyes staring at them seemingly ready for another fight.

 ** _(Longest chapter I have written. Hopefully, this makes up for the long update. I can see this as being Dean's song simply because he seems to have a lot of near death experiences... and being dead so yeah... Hope you enjoyed!)_**


	3. The Dragon Sleeps and the Hunt Begins

The dragon made out a deep rumble and was about to get up once again, but was cut off by the sounds of another song playing. The dragon then turned its attention back to the screens.

(Skillet -The Resistance (Sam's Song ft. Ariza and Castiel) )

Am a nation, am a million faces  
Formed together, made for elevation  
Am a soldier, I won't surrender  
Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers  
(Cas: Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?)  
The voice of the unheard  
(Cas: Who's gonna break these chains and lies?)  
Love is the answer

(Ariza:) I gotta speak it, believe it  
That's how I feel inside  
(Sam and Ariza) I,I, can't can't sit here quiet

(Ariza) You can take my heart, you can take my breath  
When you pry it from my cold, dead chest

This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder

Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

"Shouldn't we be doing something, Captain?" Natasha asked quietly as she approached him from his right side.

Steve turned to the red-haired assassin and replied back," Not yet... Look it looks it's... falling asleep..."

As soon as he said that Tony was about to make a snarky comment, but was quieted by Clint who pointed to the dragon's head. Tony directed his sights which caused him to quietly ask,

"Am I seeing this right FRIDAY? This large lizard that's been kicking our ass is using the music as a lullaby..."

"You would be correct Mr. Stark."

Hey, can you hear me? Hey, are you listening?  
Sleeping in the shadows could be making history  
Walk through the fire, walk on the water  
Used to be a slave, but now you are a conqueror

(Ariza) They can take my heart, they can take my breath  
When they pry it from my cold, dead chest

This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder

Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

Up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
(Ariza) The voice of the unheard  
Rising up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
(Ariza) Love is the answer

"I wonder how many songs it's going to take for this big ass lizard to go to sleep?" Sam asked quietly.

"Brother Sam I believe this beast might need more melodies..." Thor replied as he could tell that the dragon was getting sleepy.

Rising up, up, up, up, up, up  
We're rising up, up, up, up, up  
(Ariza) Love is the answer  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

This is how we rise up  
Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train  
This is how we rise up  
Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder

Magic, static, call me a fanatic  
It's our world, they can never have it  
This is how we rise up  
It's our resistance, you can't resist us

The screens go black one again, as the Avengers wait for the dragon to wake up, but it seems that it's starting to become extremely groggy. However, they began to notice the police officers and some military men begin to take up positions causing uneasiness to surface with each of them. Thankfully Bruce had been knocked unconscious throughout the ordeal. All the Avengers quickly began to head to the armed people and began to tell them not to fire. Just then another song began to play and it seemed like the four people had changed once again to different instruments though the female appeared to have been sticking with a guitar.

(The Cab - Angel with a Shotgun (Castiel singing) )

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Shotgun, Shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun,  
Shotgun, shotgun...)

Get out your guns, battles begun,

are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, then I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for

Well, baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will  
be.

As the Avengers managed to get everyone to slowly stand down from firing at the dragon. Steve and Bucky heard a accented voice say,

"Well, what do you know... I had a feeling Moose and Squirrel could sing, but not their winged friend..."

They both turned to the voice but saw no one there for the man had moved into the crowds, hands tucked into his jacket as he walked away.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't takes me back,  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep  
you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
...and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for

Well, baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will  
be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't takes me back,  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep  
you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Ooooohhhhhh,  
oooooohhhhh whoa,  
whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun...  
fighting til' the wars won...  
I don't care if heaven won't  
take me back...

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back,  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep  
you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(Dean) I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Dean) I'm an angel with a shotgun)

...and I'm gonna hide,  
hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for

Well, baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will  
be.

Just as the screen returned to darkness once more, but it didn't take to long as before it was brought up once again. This time the female was in the center of the stage, lights light up the back of her leaving a silhouette, and so were the men. Soon the music began once again.

 _ **(Heart - Tall, Dark, Handsome Stranger (Sung by Ariza) )**_

 _ **I'm so tired of these men**_  
 _ **trying to impress me with**_  
 _ **nothing**_  
 _ **The same old routine and the**_  
 _ **smooth fancy talking**_

 _ **Now I know and believe that**_  
 _ **I found it for real**_  
 _ **Cause you're good and**_  
 _ **you're kind and you care how**_  
 _ **I feel**_

Steve and Bucky were in awe as they listened to the woman, their soulmate tattoos began to warm up once again, however, it was then that Tony took noticed to their backs were emanating a faint glow.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me..." Tony muttered in disbelief.

"What is it, Tony?" Rhodey asked as turned slightly to face him.  
"Check out Capsicles and Father Russia's back and you tell me," Tony replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously... their soulmate is here on this battlefield?" Rhodey asked in disbelief.

"I don't think so. I think the woman that is singing our dear lizard to sleep is the person who they got their eyes on..." Tony said, but just as more was about to be said Natasha quickly stepped in and said,

"Shut up both of you or so help me I will let the dragon roast you."

 _ **I had a tall dark handsome**_  
 _ **stranger**_  
 _ **I've had the devil in disguise**_  
 _ **I've been attracted to the**_  
 _ **danger**_

 _ **But I was never satisfied**_  
 _ **And I know what I like**_  
 _ **And I like what I see in your**_  
 _ **eyes**_

 _ **You're so beautiful...**_

 _ **I've been pushed I've been pulled**_  
 _ **I've been put out and trod on**_  
 _ **Just by taking my chances I**_  
 _ **finally caught on**_

 _ **When I see in your eyes all**_  
 _ **the love shining through**_  
 _ **I'm so glad I held out for**_  
 _ **somebody like you**_

 _ **I had a tall dark handsome**_  
 _ **stranger**_  
 _ **I've had the devil in disguise**_  
 _ **I've been attracted to the**_  
 _ **danger**_

 _ **But I was never satisfied**_  
 _ **And I know what I like**_  
 _ **And I like what I see in your**_  
 _ **eyes**_

 _ **Heaven must have sent you I**_  
 _ **know**_  
 _ **You're so good to me**_  
 _ **I feel good with you**_

 _ **I'd be such a fool to let go**_  
 _ **There's something about you**_  
 _ **I can't live without you**_

"Don't you get the feeling that she is singing to the Captain and Winter Soldier?" Wanda asked Vision and Clint who were by her sides.

"Yes I do get that distinct feeling coming from the song..." Vision responded thoughtfully.

"No doubt on that..." Clint replied as he glanced at his tattoo that was on his lower arm.

 _ **I've had fast talking good**_  
 _ **looking men at my door**_  
 _ **Now I'm a wiser woman**_  
 _ **than I was before**_

 _ **I had a tall dark handsome**_  
 _ **stranger**_  
 _ **I've had the devil in disguise**_  
 _ **I've been attracted to the**_  
 _ **danger**_

 _ **But I was never never never**_  
 _ **satisfied**_  
 _ **And I know what I like**_  
 _ **And I like what I see in your**_  
 _ **eyes, baby.**_

 _ **I had a tall dark handsome**_  
 _ **stranger**_  
 _ **I've had the devil in disguise**_  
 _ **I've been attracted by the**_  
 _ **danger**_

 _ **But I was never never never**_  
 _ **satisfied**_  
 _ **And I know what I like**_  
 _ **And I like what I see in your**_  
 _ **eyes**_

 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Yeah**_  
 _ **Yes Yes Yeah**_

 _ **I've had a tall dark handsome man yeah**_  
 _ **Oooh**_  
 _ **Yeah**_  
 _ **Oooh-oooh-oooh**_

As the song ended, the eyes of the female began to glow blue suddenly, a symbol began to appear underneath the dragon. A red light began absorb the dragon into it and then it suddenly vanished as did the people on the TVs.

(Inside the TV station)

Once Ariza was sure that they were off the air, she gently gripped her lower back, which made all three men look at her with concern. It was Castiel who broke the silence,  
"Your soulmates are here..."

"Your soulmates are here..."

"Shit... Then we need to hurry and leave before the come find her, Cas." Dean says as he and Sam quickly get everything together.

Just as Cas and Ariza are fixing to teleport, Ariza's dark brown eyes connected with two pairs of blues eyes before disappearing from their sights. When they arrived back at Ariza's ranch, she turned to them and said,"

"They will come hunting for me..."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel instantly knew that was not going to be pretty considering what they do and it would be nearly impossible for Ariza to lie to her soulmates if and when they find her.

 _ **(Two chapters in one day I am so proud. Hope you Enjoy it!)**_


	4. The Dark Matter Inside of my mind

Hello. I am here to apologize for disappointing you dear readers once again… unfortunately, I am having some issues with my writing… because of this I had a sort of a mental breakdown yesterday to the point I was in tears. To explain my brain and my creativity for new chapters are different. First it depends on what I am watching or doing at the time to get inspiration, however it seemed that no matter what I do nor wrote it seemed it was never good enough. Its also hard to write at work because where I work it doesn't have any positivity and its just too much drama… I can't afford to change to a new job because I need the money to help not only my family who I am currently staying with but my bills have to be paid. Its hard when I write on the computer and when I write on paper. Secondly I jump around alot from genre to genre. From games to anime… however whatever I seemed interested in nobody seemed interested nor cared on what I write… that hurts a lot especially when I don't have a lot of friends to begin with. I am sure some of you are reading this and thinking, ' Oh god here we. Go another whiny writer… ' I am not writing this to whine nor complain. Its to show that I am human and I am in a dark place right now… if you are reading this just to troll (or report me. (Fanfiction. Net)) then just save us time and don't bother posting a comment. I will ignore it. I just wanted to tell you all about my sadness and my depression and how my mind has been taken by the dark matter. To those who have read this to the end I thank you all for the support. As much as I hate to do this I am putting my writings on a kind of permanent hiatus. If you want me to write you something or have suggestion please feel free to message me. I am just not sure how long this will last… I am just in a dark place. Thanks again everyone for reading this.


	5. Getting a Bit Better and Plans

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you all for you the wonderful support I have received. I would list everyone but it would take me a while to write everyone's name. I just wanted to let everyone know that I am doing a bit better. My plans are that I am going to only focus on one fanfic at a time… I am also planning on writing a novel… Umm if your interested in it please feel free to message me about it. I might post a bit of it when I have some stuff written for it. As for the fic I am currently working it will be a Devil May Cry fic that is a rework of one that i have already written named A Lost Demonic Family. I plan on posting it later on after I post this and I already have kind of a sequel planned as well. From there I might work on my Transformer fic Magic and Machines or Beware the Trigger Happy Duo… Let me know which you all think needs the most rework… But that will be at a later date. As for my mental state its getting a bit better as I will be getting help hopefully soon. I just wanted to let everyone know my plans and that I thank you all for your wonderful comments and thank you for making me very happy. I have nearly cried while reading your comments in happiness. So Thank you!


End file.
